Belial (Excerlics Continuity)
Belial was a powerful Ultra and an exile from the Land of Light due to his crimes, he served as the main antagonist in Ultraman One (series) and Ultraman Geed Reboot and after his revival, Belial started seeking his purpose in life. Personality Known for his prideful demeanor, and his personal greed caused him to be unwillingly in sharing power with anyone. Despite earning the respect as an "emperor", Belial simply viewed his underlings as mere sacrifices in conquering the universe despite their importance and ruthless against those who opposed him. Despite denying the claim, Belial's own hatred consumes the deep sorrow since his banishment, Belial was tired with the countless resurrections and his goals for revenge. Belial is usually cold-hearted and retaining a sense of sarcasm, often laughing maniacally after achieving his goals. Since Ultraman Geed The Movie: The Blood of Belial, Belial decided that seeking vengeance is "pointless" and developing a resolution with leading his life more meaningfully; with desires of searching what's worth protecting as an "Ultraman" but prefers embracing loneliness and staying out of conflicts. Belial started feeling blissful and started accepting the importance of family. History Past Belial was a great fighter in the past, he was the lover of Ultrawoman Arasi as a student in college in his younger days before joining the Space Garrison. Belial then becomes best friends with Ultraman Ken as predicted by Arasi, Belial and Ken become the ones responsible for ending the Great Ultra War with Belial dealing against Alien Empera's forces with Ken defeating the dark emperor himself. Afterward, Belial participated in the marriage between one of his close friend Marie and Ken, and also helped the couple in rebuilding the Space Garrison and Silver Medical Corps alongside Arasi. The four powerful Ultras were sent to deal with the Guar Siblings; Mold, Juda, and Gina. Belial fought against Mold, almost defeating him with his strength until Mold escaped. An election was held afterward, much to Belial’s disappointment, Ken becomes the Supreme Commander of Space Garrison while preparing to marry Arasi. Fuelled with jealousy, Belial attempted to steal the Plasma Spark for greater power but failed and exiled from his homeworld when Arasi informed the Space Garrison about Belial’s act and forfeiting Belial’s right to join the Ultra Elders. After his meeting with Alien Reiblood and was transformed into a Reionics and obtained the Giga Battle Nizer, and went to invade his former home to take his revenge against his own kind. Although Belial almost killed Zoffy, Ken, Marie, and Arasi, Ultraman King arrived and sealed Belial in the Space Prison while his weapon is sealed at the Valley of Flames guarded by an Ex Zetton. Many years later, Belial returned after being freed and continue his plans of taking revenge while conquering over the universe to obtain more power, his plans were foiled by Zero and was defeated. Post Ultra Zero Fight After being revived by Zero's Shining Star Drive, Belial found the Kaiser Spark from an unknown planet and creating the "Land of Darkness" as his new base of operations. Around this time, Belial defeated Ultraman Uzone and spitting his body apart as energy essences. Knowing that his archenemy Zero had a son and feared that the young Ultra may defeat him in the future, Belial waited for the right time to strike. And upon seeing One with Xena and Giga alone, Belial created a wormhole to kill them but Giga sacrificed his life to save One and Xena, Being felt satisfied after seeing one gets punished from his actions. Sometime later, he recruited Dark Hazel as his ally and went into hiding and Belial became to known as the "Darkness Figure". Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! In this movie, Belial allies himself with Faust in his conquest of the Showa Universe. Although Belial and Faust fused together as Dark Baron, his plans were foiled by the Ultras as Ultraman Uzone. Ultraman One In this series, Belial created an evil clone of One and begin to orchestrate attacks on Earth while not making his presence known. However knowing that One has become Earth's protector, Belial sends his subordinates, including the corruption of his grandfather and Leo to bring despair into One's heart, who overcame them with his comrades. Belial was infuriated with One Darkness' betrayal, he decided to descend on Earth by possessing Zena Wakura as his vessel while sending Darklops to strike the Land of Light. Although Zero arrived to fight Belial, Belial possessed Zero as Ultraman Zero Darkness and utilized his rival's power and easily defeated One, Xena, Giga and Kato before expelling Zero from his body and seemingly killed Kato shortly afterward. Regaining the ability to transform and with renewed determination, the Ultras fought against Belial and his allies in an epic battle with One defeating the dark Ultra. Following these events, Belial was sealed in the dungeons of King's Temple but his spirit eroded away as years passed to the Monster Graveyard. Belial was eventually revived by Virus alongside Ultraman Emperor, the trio decided to destroy Scorpio Nova Universe with their new army. Belial assisted Virus in fighting various Scorpium Ultras and corrupted them while destroying the ecosystem. During the ensuing battle with Zero, Belial uses "Zero Darkness" as a distraction and succeeded in escaping through a distortion. Ultraman Geed Reboot Having his new plan formulated in the beginning, Belial killed Reibatos in cold-blood and reclaiming the Giga Battle Nizer. Arriving at Side Space Universe, Belial allies himself with the Darkness Five, Kei Fukuide (found on a destroyed Planet Sturm) and his new army, Terror The Belial and orchestrating the Omega Armageddon, fighting against the Ultra Warriors and Scorpium Ultras, held the universe fate at stake. Belial also created REM to better command his army. Although One arrived as Hexagonal Form to save his father and destroying much of Belial's forces, Belial succeeded in triggering the Crisis Impact until King sacrificing his life to restore the universe. Afterward, a gravely wounded Belial tasked Kei to steal the Riser and Ultra Capsules and reversed engineered them into the "Dark" Riser and Kaiju Capsules respectively while providing him his genetic material to create his own son. Belial then merged with the non-fiction writer Arie Ishikari, forming a pact with him and allowing Belial to recover from his wounds. With Kei serving his purpose after losing the battle against Riku (Geed), Belial had awakened inside the body of Arie and congratulated her for the brutal murdering of Kei. Starting with the fall of Armoured Darkness, the dark Ultra personally and easily bested down Geed through the power of Zero Darkness. The plans of dominating the conscious of Riku as Chimeraberos, failed with the intervention of Zanki (Laiha) and was seemingly defeated through Geed Dandit Truth. With Belial and Arie taking matters into their own hands, the surviving Belial continued confronting the combined forces of Geed and Zanki; either through himself or more powerful Belial Fusion Beasts. Once the death of Zaizoa and Zanki's sacrifice strengthened the Sturm Organ fully, Belial commenced his ultimatum on Earth in his Atrocious Form and bringing despair into the heart of his son. However, Belial met his demise after Geed assumed the form of Royal-Mega Master thanks to unknown connection between King and Laiha. While Belial remained trapped in the parallel dimensional, a mortally wounded Arie entered a deep coma. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial After the deaths of Alien Tranquil "Sera" and Alien Flora "Dakra", Belial resurrected through the remaining Reiyonx energies. Upon meeting Arasi again and his "offsprings" for the first time, Belial tried corrupting them but was stopped by Geed. Following this, Belial acknowledges their strength and will in protecting, and Arasi's prediction about seeing something "good" in Belial. The dark Ultra decided to explore the universes and revisiting the places he once terrorized while finding what's worth protecting. Eventually, Belial fought a rematch battle with Zero and Zanki back Side Space Universe before deciding on working together and stopping the threat of Jikugo and befriended a recovered Arie. Ultra Fight Geed TBA Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Kaiser Spark (Former), "Dark" Riser (Currently) *'Grip Strength': 100,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 200,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': N/A *'Weaknesses': Presumbably None Body Features *'Color Timer': Belial has a color timer that glows dark purple in color. *'Ultra Armour': Belial's Ultra Armour is much stronger after his transformation by Alien Reiblood. It's unknowingly resistant to Curium Water. *'Claws': Belial possesses claws instead of fingers, which he can unveil a set of talons. *'Scar': Belial has two scars in his face where it burns after the battle with One. This faded away after he is revived by Virus. Forms - Reiyonx= Reiyonx Form Belial's current default form after his corruption by Alien Reiblood. :;Abilities *'Astral Projection': Belial can project an image of himself on wherever he wishes. *'Size Change': Belial can shrink himself to human-sized or becoming gigantic sized freely. *'Dimensional Travelling': Belial possess the ability to cross through dimensions, for universal travel. *'Telepathy': Belial is a powerful telepath, able to mentally torture others and communicating with them. He can easily counter foes' mental powers. *'Reiyonx Powers': Thanks to his merger with Alien Reiblood, Belial gains the ability to manipulate Reiyonx energy. **'Possession': Since his revival, Belial can freely possess other beings. This ability was further enhanced, allowing Belial to retain the corrupted essences of his "victims", hence why Belial could become Zero Darkness freely. **'Sphere of Darkness': Belial travels around space with a ball of darkness. **'Absorption': Belial can absorb energies from other sources and converting it to Reiyonx energy, either empowering himself or assuming monstrous forms. **'Reformation': Belial can readily reform dismembered beings by transferring Reiyonx energy towards them. **'Power Bestowment': Belial can bestow a portion of his Reiyonx energy to another being. **'Healing': Belial disperses particles of Reiyonx energy and utilizing to heal himself or allies. **'Reiyonx Curse': Although it's unknown how this ability is used, Belial bestowed it to Hell-Death and allowing the Kaiju to erase the memories of his defeated foes and weakening their willpower greatly. :;Special Moves *'Deathcium Galaxy': Belial's strongest attack, Belial creates a spiral galaxy and fires a dark ray from his whole body. *'Deathcium Ray': Belial charges his claws with dark energy and placing it in '+' style. A beam of orange-black energies is released. *'Deathcium Blast': A large-sized energy blast fire from one hand. Belial can fire it in rapid succession. **'Deathcium Magic': Belial creates a ball of darkness and using his telekinesis, Belial can fire multiple Deathcium Shots from the skies, used to take down multiple foes. *'Deathcium Shield':Belial's shield. *'Deathcium Drain': An ability to drain light energies from his foes and changing it into darkness energies. *'Deathcium Slash': A red-colored buzzsaw energy slash. *'Deathcium Lightning': Belial can shoot a stream of red lightning from his claws. - Sprit= Sprit State Belial can continue his existence as a "spirit" even after his death while waiting for an opportunity to resurrect himself. Also known as "Incorporeal Belial". :;Abilities *'Resurrection': As a spirit, Belial would require sufficient minus energies from outer interference or another evil being in order to resurrect himself from his death. *'Spirit Escape': After being eroded away by the energies of Kaiser and Lightning Spark, he could quickly make a swift escape as a spirit and casting himself into the monster graveyard. *'Telepathy': Even as a spirit, Belial retained the use of his telepathy powers. **'Astral Projection': An image of himself can be projected to theirs and making his presence known. *'Possession': As a spirit and his reiyonx powers, Belial can freely possess other beings and taking their body and powers as his own. An alternative way to revive himself after the possessed victim expelling Belial from their body. - Ultraman Zero Darkness= For further information, please see Ultraman Zero Darkness. - Scythe= Scythe A form that Belial asssumes, while understanding the meaning for protection. Scythe greatly represents his Reiyonx, Original and Atrocious Form combined. Abilities pending. }} - Belial Fusion Monsters= - King Galactron= King Galactron - Bemzeed= Bemzeed - Blade King= Blade King - Zaizoa= Zaizoa }} - Demonic Rise= Belial's Ultra Fusion Rise Forms are known as Demonic Rise, with the components being the past antagonist of the Ultra Series. - Deathfreeze= Deathfreeze This is an ice and fire elemental Demonic Rise Form that uses the assets of Alien Groza and Alien Deathre which debuted in Episode 18. This form parallels Geed's Fire Leader Form. :;Special Moves *'Deathcium Thermal': A stronger version of the Deathcium Ray infused with fiery and icy energies, giving his foes a burning-frostbite effect. Can destroy a monster in a single blow, finisher. *'Deathcium Streamer': Belial combines the power of ice and fire before releasing a twin energy stream from his both hands, secondary finisher. *'Deathcium Counteract': Belial freezes an enemy attack before completely neutralizing the attack with flames. An alternative version involves Belial erecting a fiery-icy shield. *'Deather Frost': Belial tosses an icy-energy arrow and slowing down the movements of foes. *'Deather Flame': Belial fires a fiery energy beam from his right hand, torching foes. Can be continuously launched, like a flamethrower. :;Abilities *'Snowing Nephokinesis': Belial brings forth snow by covering the clouds with darkness, freezing anything on the ground and reducing the temperatures of the surroundings to freezing cold. *'Inferno Rainfall': Belial releases a rainfall of lava from the skies and burning anything upon contact while causing the temperatures of the surroundings becoming scorching hot. - Dystopia= Dystopia This form is Belial's Ultimate Trinity Demonic Rise Form that uses the assets of Demon King Jackal, Dark Zagi and Juda. This form only appears in Riku's dreams when he was trapped in Prisdeus body and it's considered non-canon in real-life. :;Special *'Demon Destruction Lightning': This form's finisher attack, powerful enough to kill a normal Ultra, even one on par with any of the Ultra Brothers, in a single shot. :;Abilities ::; Used *'Shapeshifting': Belial can shapeshift and take the appearance of his components. *'Dark Field G': Belial creates a dimension of darkness, empowering beings of darkness and weakening light beings. When this form appeared in Riku's dreams, it's used to induce fear and panic to weaken his willpower. *'Space Distortion': Belial erects a space distortion and mentally controlling it, causing dark-lightning energy slashes to be shoot out, causing havoc destruction. ::;Unused *'Self Revival': Through sheer force of will, Belial can revive himself in this form. *'Space Beast & Monster Creation': This form can create armies of Space Beasts and even enhanced versions of normal Kaiju. *'Dark Ultra Creation': This form can summon multiple Dark Faust's and Mephistos, equal in strength to the originals, as Belial's personal bodyguards. *'Possession': This form can possess other beings. *'Monster Fusion': This form can fuse other Kaiju into Grand King/Izmeal-esc superweapons. }} }} Technological At least in the aspect of technology, Belial is an expert rivaling the greatest minds from the Land of Light. Listed here are Belial’s personal invention and the arsenals he utilized throughout the course of his appearances. *'Land of Darkness': Originally a barren planet from Showa Universe, Belial simply terraforms said planet with minus energies; giving it an appearance representing a twisted version of his homeworld with purplish crystals tower as a notable example. During his advent on Earth, Belial voluntarily destroyed the planet and harvesting its remaining energies. **'Plasma Spark': A version of Plasma Spark, which enlightens the entire Land of Darkness with luminous purple light and serving as the main generator of minus energies which made Belial's evil scheme more easily realized. ***'Darklops': Belial’s army comprises of million numbers of Darkclops, which are robotic doppelgangers of his archenemies Zero and his son, One which is mass-produced with the power of Plasma Spark and serving as his direct servants. During Belial's apparent absence, the Darkclops remained deactivated in an unknown world. With the presence of Ultraman Kato (former One Darkness), it’s presumed Belial can create organic evil clones of the Ultramen race. There were other mindless robotic servants as well; namely the Dellusts, Brigantes and Legionoids, including the Darkclops were later part of Terror The Belial and various powerful Kaijus; such as Zegan and Armoured Darkness. Eventually and ultimately, everything was destroyed by his enemies. *'Kaiser Spark': Belial’s spark device and the counterpart of Lightning Spark, where Belial found it in an unknown world and modified to set his own needs, it was once used by Zena Wakura. Belial had since lost possession of said device. *'Giga Battlenizer': Regarded as Belial's signature weapon, reclaiming it after killing Reibatos and now used by Geed. Even without the physical device, Belial can at least project, creating a copy for his use. Thanks to the Strum Organ as Belial Atrocious, Belial empowers it with King's Childhood Radiation to increase the damage of his blows. As Deathfreeze, his attacks are empowered with power of fire and ice respectively. **'Monster Summoning': Belial stores " souls" of Kaiju into the device after tapping into the Monster Graveyard, and summing them to aid him in combat. Similar to his Kaiju Revival ability, but with a wider scale. **'Dark Energy Slash': A dark energy slash attack from the weapon. **'Dark Fireball': A powerful dark fireball from the device, which burn foes. **'Belial Deathscythe': A yellow scythe blade from the device, capable of taking down multiple foes at once. **'Belial Geno Thunder': Belial shoots a powerful lightning bolt to painfully electrocute foes. **'Inhalation': Belial “inhales" matter into the Giga Battle Nizer, before releasing multiple Geno Thunders at once. **'Striker Attack’’': Charge the weapons with minus energy, and physically strike the opponent or used as barrier for blocking enemy attacks. **'Belial Whip'’': An energy whip which paralyses foes. *'Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb': Belial's destructive bomb, when used in conjunction with the Giga Battle Nizer, triggers the Crisis Impact resulting in a universal explosion. *'Dark Riser': With help from Kei Fukuide, Belial possesses a twisted version of the Riser, used to transform into Belial Fusion Monsters or assuming Demonic Riss Forms, giving the means of Fusion Rise. As Ultra Form, Belial simply initiates transformation with telekinesis. Belial reclaimed the device after reviving and after Kumasaga's death. *'Kaiju Capsules': Also with help from Kei Fukuide, Belial creates the Kaiju Capsules storing essences of past antagonists and are twisted versions of the Ultra Capsules, which were given to Geed. *'Strum Organ': The most important organ of Alien Strum, tearing out from Kei as Arie after killing him and the organ's most purpose allowed Belial to strengthen himself through converting an enemy attack. **'Carallen Element': The presence of Carallen Element allows Belial to transmute King's Childhood Radiation and turning into malicious energy for empowering himself. **'Fusion Beast Summon': As a last resort, Belial utilized the remaining energies of the Strum Organ to aid him in combat during the finale except for Chimeraberos and Zaizoa, *'Kaiser Belial Claws': Belial can unveil a set of red talons from his fingers as his main combat weapon and often used for erecting a barrier. Belial is seen using them across various forms. A "Monsload" ability is shown used with the claws. **'Belial Virus': By injecting them into foes, Belial corrupts them and turning them into his servants. When combined with Voiderium, it destroys ecosystems. **'Kaiser Belial Ripper': Belial charges his claws with red electricity and increasing the damage of his blows, which tears through flesh with an X shaped cut. **'Reiyonx Field': Belial releases a dark wave into the ground, creating a dimensional field of thorny dark vines. *'Atros Hell Claws': An evolved version of Belial's own Kaiser Belial claws. **'Deathcium Destruct'’': A powerful slashing attack with the claws, delivering fatal wounds with multiple slashes. **'Atros Jamming’'': Belial version of the Corkscrew Jamming. *'Deathcium Axe': A scythe axe weapon, similar to the one wielded by Grimm Reaper, wielded in Scythe Mode. **'Deathcium Guillotine': Belial sweeps the axe through the air, releasing an energy arc and slashing through foes with devastating damage. **'Deathcium Earthquake': Belial slams the axe into the ground, creating cracks into the ground below and erecting an energy shockwave, which unbalances foes or knocks them back. **'Deathcium Air Slash': Belial jumps high into the air and brings his axe down upon his enemy, causing great damage. **'Deathcium X Cutter': Belial generates an "X" shape made of energy by slashing the axe in the air, then hits the projection with the axe to send it flying towards his enemy. **'Deathcium Axe Shot': Belial points the axe with the blade pointed downward and charges it with energy until a powerful beam of energy is fired from it. *'Deathcium Lancer': A heavy lance polearm weapon with sharp-claws at both edges, secondary weapon in Scythe Mode. *'Lighting Demon Calibre': As Dystopia Mode, similar to Juda's Bat Calibre. **'Calibre Beam': Belial unleashes a powerful energy beam from the sword. **'Calibre Slash': Belial delivers an "X" shaped slash with the sword. Powers for Human Identities *'Transformation': When possessing Zena, Belial transforms via the Kaiser Spark. As Arie and own human form, Belial transforms through the "Dark" Riser. *'Dark Energy': Belial can channel his dark energy through his human host or form. **'Power Endowment': The human host or form can bestow his dark energy to others, providing Kei the means to transform into Belial Fusion Monster. **'Telepathy': The human host or form has enhanced ESP (mental abilities) which allows them to use it for torturing others and fight, and even echoing voices toward others through mental communication. When doing so, the human host or form eyes glows in purple. They could also see through great distances. **'Dark Barrier/Reflector': The human host or form either cast a dark barrier or simply reflecting an enemy attack. **'Dark Energy Blasts': Belial's host or form can levitate in mid-air and rapidly firing dark energy blasts at his target. **'Claw Phasing': Belial's host or form could morph their hands into claws and using it to pierce through solid matter. Through Arie, Belial kills Kei and claims his Sturm Organ with this ability. **'Teleportation': Belial's host or form could reduce themselves to a mass of dark energy and teleport to another location. **'Fusion Rise': Belial's dark energy and respective items providing the human host or form the means to perform Fusion Rise. *'Enhanced Strength and Speed': The host or form possess superhuman strength and speed compared to a human. Trivia *Chimeraberos is the only direct Belial Fusion Monster that utilizes Belial himself as the main intersection. *Dystopia Form submitted by Cdr as well as the powers for Scythe Form, thanks! Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Reiyonx Ultras Category:Fan Submissons Category:Ultraman Belial Variations Category:Variants of existing Ultras